thejusticeworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Irontail
Irontail is the main antagonist in Here Comes Peter Cottontail. He is an evil rabbit. Irontail will stop at nothing to stop Peter from being the Easter Bunny. However, during the credits of the movie, he was foiled by being the clean-up crew and became good. Role in the Story Here Comes Peter Cottontail Colonel Wellington B. Bunny, the retiring Chief Easter Bunny, names young Peter his successor despite Peter's propensity for boasting and telling fibs, which is exemplified when his left ear droops. Peter, who has dreamed of being the Chief Easter Bunny almost his entire life, gladly accepts. But not everyone in April Valley is happy with the Colonel's decision. January Q. Irontail, an evil, reclusive rabbit villain who lives in a craggy old tree, alone except for his assistant, a bat named Montresor, wants to be the Chief Easter Bunny... but only so he can ruin it for children everywhere, as revenge for the loss of his tail, which was run over by a small child who rollerskated over his fluffy tail (we are told), and replaced with an iron prosthesis.Because the constitution of April Valley says only the rabbit who delivers the most eggs on Easter morning can be Chief Easter Bunny, Irontail proposes that Colonel Bunny hold a contest between himself and Peter to see who wins. Peter, eager to prove his worth, accepts Irontail's challenge even as Colonel Bunny is preparing to turn the evil rabbit down. Although Peter promises the Colonel that he won't fail, he stays up late partying with his friends. Though he sets his rooster to wake him up at 5:00, Irontail sabotages his friend by giving it magical bubble-gum. The magic gum causes the rooster's crows to float so far away that Peter can't hear them, resulting in Peter sleeping through and losing the contest. Even though the unfriendly Irontail manages to deliver only one egg, it's still one more egg than Peter delivers and so Irontail is named the new Chief Easter Bunny, as per the constitution. Immediately, Irontail begins to wreck Easter by passing ridiculous new laws that will doubtless make the entire holiday a complete disaster. Meanwhile, Peter, ashamed that his overconfidence and irresponsibility led to this tragedy, leaves April Valley in shame. He happens upon Seymour S. Sassafrass, who in addition to being the narrator in the present is also the friendly man who supplies April Valley with the dyes it uses to color its Easter eggs. He gets them from his Garden of Surprises, which includes striped tomatoes, orange string beans and blue cabbages. Proving to be a very compassionate and understanding man (if a somewhat offbeat one), Sassafrass offers to let Peter use his latest invention, the Yestemorrowmobile, a time machine. With the help of its pilot, a French caterpillar named Antoine, Peter will be able to go back to Easter and retake the contest. Unfortunately, Irontail finds out about Peter's plan and sends a spider to sabotage the Yestemorrowmobile's controls, thereby making it so that Peter and Antoine can go to any holiday but Easter! The rules of the contest don't specifically say the eggs must be delivered on Easter, so Peter begins trying to give his eggs away at other holidays, without success. Along the way he rescues a talking bonnet, and meets Donna, a lovely girl bunny (with whom he briefly celebrates Valentine's Day). But Peter continues to attempt to persevere in his quest, even though no one seems to want eggs on any holiday except Easter. Antoine also disappears, (he is left behind accidentally in a town on Christmas Eve ). But Peter's biggest problem is still Irontail and Montresor the bat; who are always trying to steal the eggs, or otherwise sabotage Peter's efforts (at one point, with help from Madame Esmerelda, a Halloween Witch), eventually succeeding in turning the eggs a mottled green color. After many failed efforts, including Irontail trying to kill Peter, but misses. Irontail crashed into the Christmas Tree to his death, and he who was injuries and killed, forever. Pitch the salesperson attempt to pitch the eggs as "explosive" torpedoes on the 4th of July, he finally manages to give the green eggs away on St. Patrick's Day. That afternoon, the bats are killed, including Montresor was badly injuries; however 79 of one hundred butterfly are killed was badly injuries. Since they are the appropriate color for the occasion. As a result, Peter is crowned Chief Easter Bunny, and Antoine returns as a butterfly. Here Comes Peter Cottontail: The Movie January Q. Irontail, last seen having been demoted to the janitor of April Valley, approaches Jackie Frost, the queen of winter, with a proposal. Jackie wants it to be winter forever, and Irontail, who knows of the Clock of Spring's existence, decides to team up with her to steal the golden spring which powers it. They do so when Junior irresponsibly runs off with his friends Chunk and Sophie, and as soon as the Spring of Spring has been purloined, March gains extra days. Realizing the whole mess is his fault, Junior leaves his parents a note and sets out to find Irontail and Jackie and get the Spring of Spring back. Along the way, he teams up with a clumsy Robin named Flutter and a perpetually hungry mouse named Munch. As it turns out, Junior's desire to stop Irontail and Jackie couldn't have come at a better time, as the pair now plan to also steal the Sun of Summer and the Leaf of Fall! Meanwhile, a distraught Peter sends Antoine the caterpillar out to search for his son. Irontail succended to zapped Munch to their die. Irontail and Jackie Frost steal the Sun Of Summer and the Leaf Of Fall, but Junior, Flutter, and Antonie un-freeze them (Irontail and Jackie Frost) and take the symbols back, Irontail was safe in the cave, but now the butterflies scared Irontail, accidentally Irontail falls into the lava to his death, now Irontail's head turned red is melting. In the end, Junior, Flutter, and Munch perform a rock version of the original song while penguins try to un-freezeJackie Frost. Gallery IronTailLooksThruEgg.jpg IronTailsTail.jpg|his tail. PetBat.jpg|His bat. Category:Villains Category:Animals Category:Gothic Category:Character Category:Men Category:Non-human Category:Anthropomorphism Category:Adults Category:Thunderbolts Category:Non-Action